joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
66
Summary 66 (Her real name is not known.) is a leader of Feepypasta, and is a sadistic demon created by Dark Amulet. She's the main antagonist of the series of Feepypasta with her sidekick, Vengeance Mountina. Her origins wasn't even mentioned to known by Dark Amulet who write it. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 7-B via powers | Low 2-C | At least 2-C Name: 66 Age: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Demon, Leader of Feepypasta, Supernatural Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology, Evil Embodiment (Is the true evil girl in existence.), Satanic Incarnation, Tentacle Extension (Able to create tentacles through her back body.), Teleportation, Non-Corporal, Fear Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Transmutation (Can turn someone into EXE characters as revealed by Dark Amulet that was mentioned about EXE characters.), Time Travel (Via Magical Locket.), Magic, Darkness Manipulation (Can spread darkness to create mists on area which someone can't see her. Can also turn off lights.), Possession (Able to possess someone's body that she can do.), Biological Manipulation (Can make someone cry blood.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can absorb all non-corporal beings and intangible beings.), Soul Manipulation (Can create souls with her hands. Also she can create soul energys.), Soul Absorption (Absorb someone's souls.), Explosion Manipulation (Via Soul Energys.) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Immortality (Types 8; Will live on as long the concept of soul remains.), Power Nullification (Stole all of people's souls.), 4th Wall Awareness (Spoke directly to someone's names.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fusionism (Can fused with Vengeance Mountina.), Blood Manipulation (Absorb someone's body.), Reality Warping, Incorpreality & Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of soul.) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Has the power with Vengeance Mountina. Attack Potency: Building Level (Able to produce a giant energy.), City Level via powers (Stated as she can collect all souls to wipe out the entire city.) | Universal+ Level (Literally changed the plots and control the Feepypasta universe.) | At least Low Multiversal+ Level (Can fused with Vengeance Mountina to make their powers maximum, it should be stated to be max 4D being, so consider we should be far stronger.) Speed: Subsonic (Can be faster than someone can see.), Higher with Teleportation | Immeasurable (Able to move space void.) | Immeasurable (Faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class, City Class via powers | Universal+ | At least Low Multiversal+ Durability: Building Level (Can survive an explosion from the entire city who it was destoryed.) | Universal+ Level | At least Low Multiversal Level Stamina: Likely Pretty High | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, ten of meters with tentacles Standard Equipment: a Magical Locket and a Soul Blob. Intelligence: Likely High (Shown to has a high IQ.) Weaknesses: Her temper, insane, anyone with enough willpower can break through 66's soul-based techniques, and easily weak to Rainbow Powers. | None Notable. Key: Dark Amulet's Stories | Feepypasta Saga | Fused with Vengeance Mountina Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Feepypasta Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Curse Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Biological Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Characters Category:Empowerment Users Category:Death Users Category:Serious Profiles